


Let The Feathers Fall

by Carpathyah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/Carpathyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war had ended and Gavin is left to watch the feathers fall from the snow white wings of his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Feathers Fall

The young Englishman held his bloodied face in his own scarred and wounded hands. Blood dripped by his bottom lip and onto his wrists. His brown eyes were half-open and full of tears. His own clothes were torn and covered in dirt and blood-some not even his own.

“Gavin,” he whispered. Warm tears fell from his face, down his chin and stung any open cuts in their path. His bottom lip quivered, trying to stay composed but he let the sobs come out. “You’re safe now.”

“No, Michael, I can’t leave you like this, live for me, _live,”_ he begged in between sobs. The war had finally ended, people cheered and cried in the distance. The roads were a disaster and countless mutilated bodies were scattered around them. The last of the random fires in the English capital were dying out into piles of scattered ashes. The air smelled like the coming of an awaited storm, stained with gasoline and oil.

“I came on Earth to protect you,” he forced out of his dry throat. Gavin couldn’t believe his ears. He could feel his heart shatter into a billion pieces. The tears kept on dripping down his face. He couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed in these final moments. Michael became his friend to soon become his lover and it was only when the war started had he revealed himself to him. Gavin fought beside him but he wasn’t a god and he couldn’t fight off what lied in the dark. Michael had some come into view and took the blow. Sharp claws went through his body, barely missing Gavin. In the final seconds of the war, Michael had fought until he collapsed on the ground among the other winged humans and civilians.

“Is that all? We fell in love Michael, I love you,” he explained. He didn’t respond but only winced in pain. Gavin pulled him closer to him. His body was going cold and frail.

The feathers from the large wings on Michael’s back began to fall. Despite all the blood, they remained a holy white. They joined the scattered feathers on the streets from other fallen.  Gavin could’ve sworn they were the whitest among the rest. Little by little the feathers fell off their bones and Michael’s body became lighter and lighter.

 “Tell me you loved me,” he sobbed. The feathers piled up around them like snow. The pains in his knees were overwhelming but he didn’t move as he slowly watched his guardian angel disappear in his arms. “Please, stay, I need you. Michael, please,” he mumbled as Michael’s eyes finally closed and disappeared into a white light.

He laid on his side on the asphalt as the tears flowed out in streams his body stung and his lungs and heart burned. He could feel the presence of angels around him, picking up the feathers of their deceased brother. He felt strong arms around him and he was suddenly no longer in pain.

He could only feel warmth and protection of familiar arms.

“I will love you forever,” he heard. He opened his eyes to see a familiar curly haired angel looking down on him. He was no longer bleeding or cut and with that, a bright yellow light flashed and he was floating.

_What are these on my back Michael?_

_They’re wings Gavin. Like what I have._

_Michael._

_Yeah?_

_I love you._

_I love you too, Gavin._  


End file.
